Child of the Moonflower
by Lioness Blackfire
Summary: Niko brings a new child to Discipline Cottage: a floaty, feathery creature dressed in the armor of a terribly mismatiched soldier. What kind of place is she from anyway?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Circle of Magic. That belongs to Tamora Peirce. I   
also do not own the Green-Sky trilogy - where that chant and the whole   
palm-magic thing is from - which is by Zilpha Keatley Snyder. (honestly, I   
didn't make that name up) Umeko Liona is mine, however, and if you take   
her you will be hit with a frying pan. ha!  
AN: I can't say too much for fear of giving away something that I think is   
really neat, but please excuse horrid translations. My phrasebook sucks!  
Oh, and forget that The Circle Opens ever happened. It didn't. hehe ^_^()  
  
  
*CHAPTER ONE*  
  
BANG BANG  
  
The blows on the door sounded and shook the cabin on Discipline violently.  
  
What's up? Briar asked Tris, who was in a tree outside.  
  
Niko and some girl. She's older than us, but not by much. Tris searched   
the girl with her eyes, feeling safe in her hiding-spot. I'd tell you not   
to tick her off, but that seems inevitable. Briar chuckled.  
  
Sounds a bit like one Coppercurls not too far back. Tris laughed too, but   
inwardly.  
  
I'm coming through the back as soon as they go in. Alright?  
  
Got it. Briar opemed the door. "Niko! What's up?"  
  
"Lark or Rosethorn about?" He asked. Briar's eyebrows scrunched   
worriedly. Niko sounded very worn and very hassled - something he hadn't   
been even when dealing with the four young mages currently living in   
Discipline house.  
  
"Yea. I'll get them. Come on in." The door shut behind them and Tris   
half-jumped, half-fell out of the tree, running around the back, catching   
Dedicate Rosethorn's attention.  
  
"Tris?" she asked.  
  
"Someone inside for you." She gasped out between breaths, and flew   
through the door. The auburn-haired dedicate stood, brushing dirt off her   
clothes, and headed for the cabin. She reached the front room at the same   
moment Lark did, Sandry in tow.  
  
"Hello, Niko. Who's this?" She motioned to the girl, whose deep violet   
eyes were regarding the cabin's residents with the utmost contempt.  
  
"This is..." he paused with a sigh, "How does she say it?" The girl   
glared up at him.  
  
"Konoyaro." she muttered. "Watashi wa Umeko Riona desu. Hitots   
Kannushi-san." All eyes were glued to her. The girl's incomprehensible   
chatter left them all groping for words.  
  
"What did she say?" Sandry asked. Niko sighed again.  
  
"That's just the problem. I have no idea what she's saying. Nobody I've   
ever seen has spoken this way before." Lark's face fell in defeat.  
  
"Mila help us..."  
  
"Does she understand what we say?" Daja asked, appearing on the stairs.  
  
"She understands the concept of names, but that's about it. Tones of   
voices affect her too." He turned to her and jerked a thumb at himself.   
"Name." he stated clearly.  
  
"Goduaiyu-san." She muttered. He pointed to her. "Umeko Riona."  
  
"So what is she?" Was Sandry's inquiry. "Is she a noble or trader or   
merchant, this Umeko?"  
  
"San!" Umeko interjected.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sandry whispered, realizing the girl addressed her.  
  
"Watashi Umeko-san, baka!" Sandry nodded.  
  
"So I have to call you Umeko-san." The girl grinned, flashing bright   
teeth.  
  
"Hai. Shitsurei des ga, onmae wa?" Sandry looked at her imploringly.   
"Anata namae." The girl pointed at her.  
  
"Oh... I'm Lady Sandreline fa Toren. Sandry."  
  
"San... du... ri..." Niko stared at the two girls. Umeko had refused more   
than three words to him at a time, yet Sandry she was talking and laughing   
with!  
  
"Sandry..." he began. Both girls looked at him. "Do you understand what   
she's saying?"  
  
"Well... sort of. I get the general idea of it, anyway. Her name is Umeko   
Liona-san. Then she asked me what my name was." She took a breath. "I   
think she needs respect. Where did you find her, Niko?"  
  
"Er... in a forest, actually. Near the west coast of this continent. I   
think she may come from an island in that sea."  
  
"What?!" Everyone chorused. Umeko looked around, a slight smile playing   
on her lips.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Niko, where will she stay? We've no extra rooms." Rosethorn spoke.  
  
"She can stay with me." Sandry offered. The adults exchanged glances.  
  
"Well... I can't see why not." Lark said after a moment. "Does she have   
bags, Niko?"  
  
"Just what she's got with her." He motioned at her knapsack. "But...   
there is one thing I forgot to tell you..." He glanced around. "She has   
pets."  
  
"Pets?" Tris asked from the table.  
  
"Pets." Niko repeated. "One is a fox, and one resembles a horse... but   
the last one..."  
  
"You don't know what the anomals are?" Rosethorn challenged.  
  
"Well... no. Sandry, maybe you should take Umeko-san and bring the...   
whatever it is... in here."  
  
"Come on, Umeko-san." Sandry, said, going to the door. She opened it and   
shreiked. "Wha... what IS it?" A pink cat the size of a tiger, with purple   
stripes, stood there. White wings dominated it's back, and antlers sprang   
from it's head. Umeko clapped twice.  
  
"Inazuma!" she called. "Inazuma, yoshisanai!" The creature - Inazuma -   
walked around Sandry, giving her a wide berth, and sat beside Umeko. Daja   
stared at it incredulously.  
  
"It's an angiger!" She exclaimed, drifting a few steps nearer.  
  
"Hai. Ahnjaigeru." Umeko repeated, looking at the dark girl. "Anata no   
namae ka?"  
  
"Daja Kisubo." She replied, startled, recognizing "name" in her   
scentence. Rosethorn cleared her throat.  
  
"If you would put some tea on, Tris? And Umeko,-"  
  
"Umeko-san." The girl stressed.  
  
"Excuse me. Umeko-san and Niko, please have a seat. You must be tired."   
Umeko cocked her head at the woman, shrugged, and walked over next to   
where Tris was tending the fire. She squatted next to Tris, watching her   
work, and then asked,  
  
"Ocha o motte imas ka?"  
  
"Pardon?" The plump redhead returned, pushing up her spectcles.  
  
"Ocha?" She made a frustrated-looking motion in the air with her hands,   
and pointed at the kettle. Tris shook her head.  
  
"I don't understand." Umeko sat down cross-legged and pulled her knapsack   
around to her front, fishing through it for a few moments before   
retreiving a metal can smelling strongly of forgien spice. She opened it   
and pulled out a pinch of the dark powder.  
  
"Ocha. Ocha o motte imas ka?" Tris stared for a moment before saying,  
  
"Tea. You wanted to know if I had... that tea. Rosethorn!" the dedicate   
looked over.  
  
"What is it, Tris?"  
  
"She has tea. From wherever she's from!" Rosethorn had crossed the room   
in two strides to kneel next to the girl.  
  
"May I?" She asked, and Umeko dropped the pinched powder into Rosethorn's   
hand. Briar smiled. It seemed that his teacher's commanding power   
stretched even between languages. Rosethorn smelled the powder and probed   
it with her magic. "I've never encountered this plant before." She finally   
admitted. Briar came over.  
  
"Could I have a whiff?" Rosethorn looked at him sternly.  
  
"Surely if I've never seen this plant beore, you haven't either." Briar   
shrugged.  
  
"The theif-king had all sorts of spices in the right season. Maybe I'll   
have caught scent of it once before." Rosethorn dumped her palmful into   
his hand.  
  
"Well, I sincerely doubt..."  
  
"Ohh... this is exotic." He looked directly at Umeko. "Green tea, sencha   
brand?" The girl's eyes lit considerably and she nodded. "It's extremely   
rare and worth an much as me. They grow it far south of here, but it's   
origin is unknown." Rosethorn shook her head.  
  
"Who could have known street life could help this situation?"  
  
"Umeko-san, probably. Look at her clothes. Completely mismatched, and   
pretty ragged. The armor too. I'd say she was living in the streets before   
that forest where Niko found her." Sandry knelt to take a closer look.  
  
"I think you're right, Briar. Lark, do we have anything that would fit   
her?"  
  
"Well, I'll go check. You take her to your room and get that armor off   
her." Briar looked at her.  
  
"One girl isn't going to be strong enough to lift that armor."  
  
"One girl is wearing that armor." Tris pointed out. "Come on Daja, we'll   
help." The dark-skinned girl nodded from where she was petting the angiger   
and the four girls went into Sandry's room.  
  
"What we want you to do is undress." Sandry said. "Umm..." She motioned   
like she was taking off gloves and a hat.  
  
"Wakarimasen." Umeko said uncertainly. Tris walked forward and tugged on   
the girl's glove directly.  
  
"We're getting you new clothes." She tugged on her shirt and pointed to   
Umeko. "You need to take off those to put on the new ones."  
  
"Ohhh..." She made an understanding noise. "Naruhodo. Hai." She took off   
her helmet first and handed it to Daja, who stood waiting. The metal-mage   
almost dropped it in surprise - it was made of solid bronze. The gloves   
were next, leather weighted to the point of bursting with lead. It took a   
girl to carry a single glove. Her armlets, which were after, weren't quite   
as heavy. Those were followed by her cape - a dark slate-blue fabric   
heavier than any of them had imagined, laden with tons of interwoven cryst  
al and an attached steel mail underlayer. All three girls worked to get   
that folded. Her boots were the most astounding though. Knee-high leather   
they could see, but when Daja moved to take one from the girl's grasp, she   
gasped in shock.  
  
"Daja?" Sandry asked worriedly.  
  
"These have steel in the toes and silver on the inside!" Tris's eyes   
widened in appreciation. Boots of that quality were hard to come by and   
more expensive than could be afforded by even someone like Sandry. There   
was a tap on the door and Lark entered, carrying some spare clothes that   
the girls all thought looked awefully farmiliar...  
  
"They're Rosethorn's. They seem to be identically sized. She said that as   
long as we get her washed it's alright."  
  
"We can't take her to the bathouses, though." Tris protested.  
  
"Which is why we need to let Briar in here for a second with the tub   
she's going to wash in until she learns some common. Tris, you and Sandry   
will bring water from the well to fill it and Daja, you heat it. I'm going   
to go to the Earth Temple stores to get her some loincloths and   
breastbands and order her some clothes of her own. Make sure she dosen't   
make a mess." The girls laughed.  
  
"Aye aye, captain!" Sandry joked, and opened the door. Lark left and   
Briar entered, carrying the large bathing-tub they hadn't used the whole   
time they were in Discipline.  
  
"I don't get what's so special about this girl." He remarked sourly. "I   
still had to bathe in the houses..." Tris turned her steel-gray eyes on   
him.  
  
You'll be singing a different tune once she's washed and in Rosethorn's   
clothes. She thought, and smiled. As soon as Briar was out of the room,   
Sandry rubbed her hands together and pulled up her sleeves.  
  
"Well, while you're waiting, Daja, could you start teaching her some   
common? Just the names of things for now."  
  
"Of course." The dark girl said in her quiet voice. "But what to say?"   
She looked up to find Umeko regarding her carefully.  
  
"Daja-san?" She asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Nani ga arundes ka?" Daja sorted through the tones of voice and asked,  
  
"You asked... what is going on?" She cleared her throat. "Well, I'm" she   
motioned at herself, "Teaching you" she pointed her hands at the girl,   
"Some of the words in my language. Get it?" She extended her hands palm-up   
in front of her as she asked the question. Umeko looked at the hands, back   
up at Daja, and back.  
  
"Anata... ii-iie." She stumbled over her words. "Machimas... hai." She   
reached her own hands over to close the gap, and touched palms with the   
girl.  
  
"Te e te, watashitachi 'konnichi wa' kore des,  
no watashitachi shuukai hotaru-sen tobimas,  
ni Uta to ni Jinja no ichi des,  
no ichi Ureshii to Ai iro desu."  
  
Umeko chanted the words and they rolled off her tounge with more ease   
than Daja thought could speak with except in trader. Then, suddenly, she   
knew what the girl had said and instinct told her to repeat it the best   
way common could.  
  
"This is our greeting, palm-to-palm,  
as our meeting fate-lines flow,  
merged in Spirit and in Song,  
Love and Joy united grow."  
  
A gold feeling power rushed into her from the point of contact. She   
stumbled backward, unintentionally breaking the connection. Three voices   
crowded into her head.  
  
Daja? What was that? Asked Sandry innocently.  
  
Trader, what's going on? Tris questioned.  
  
Daj', what's up? Inquired Briar.  
  
I'm not really sure myself. She thought back. Give me a bit to figure it   
out and I'll get back to you on it. She paused. Wait, what did it feel   
like to you guys?  
  
"Like white silk in soft, volumnious folds." Sandry replied aloud, coming   
into the room with a full bucket of water.  
  
"Humid air and evening dewfall." Tris said, following the noble.  
  
Damp earth, giant ancient trees, and lush forest growth. Briar replied in   
mind-speak, being unallowed in the bathing room. Daja nodded and turned   
back to Umeko.  
  
"You... when we did that..." she touched her palms together. "Did you   
understand me?" Umeko moved her head from over one shoulder to over the   
other. Daja shook her head. "I'll just explain it later. Anyway, it's time   
for your bath." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Yup, Umeko's mine. Nope, not greensky or whatever else is   
mentioned that's not mine. ^_^ hehe  
Author's Note: Yes!! A chapter all in one day while watching Dune and The   
Luck of the Irish. Dude, happy St. Patty's day! So yea, I kinda wimped out   
halfway through the chapter (you'll see how) but would YOU want to be   
using a thesaurus, a japanese phrasebook, five different internet sources   
and an entire hulking folder of papers just to write a CoM fic? I didn't   
think so.  
Oh, and look out for a very Numair-esque moment in here! (hehehehe) So I'm   
having waaay too much fun writing this ^_^...  
Oh, and please try to excuse the fact that I'm still digging around for a   
plot. It's being worked on, give it some time.  
*CHAPTER TWO*  
  
It was near an hour before the two female dedicates proclaimed Umeko to   
be properly clean. The girls were all sitting at the table, talking, with   
Briar sulking nearby when she emerged. The forest green tunic and brown   
breeches hung a bit loosely on her strangely thin body, but the weightless   
way in which she moved disproved any fleeting thoughts of awkwardness.  
  
"Konnichi wa, minna-san." She remarked casually.  
  
"Hello, Umeko-san." Sandry replied.  
  
"Konnichi wa, he-... herro. Konnichi wa, herro." She repeated quietly to   
herself as she hovered the length of the room. Tris elbowed Briar, who was   
gaping, and glared at him. As she sat next to Daja, Niko stood and   
approached.  
  
"Umeko-san..." He sounded slightly apologetic.  
  
"Hai?" She asked harshly.  
  
"I've got to go tell Honored Moonstream about you. Would..." he broke   
himself off. "She has no idea what I'm saying, does she? Daja, will she do   
that palm-magic again?" The dark girl turned to her shorter companion.  
  
"Umeko-san?" She motioned with her palms upward again, then pointed at   
Niko. Umeko glared at the man.  
  
"Daaaja-saaan..." She sighed. "Hai, hai." She stood and extended her   
hands roughly toward him. He reached out and touched his palms to hers,   
somewhat tentatively, Tris thought, and after a long moment he withdrew   
them. Swallowing heavily, he watched as the girl walked to Sandry's room   
and emerged a moment later, wearing boots.  
  
"Right then. Er... Tris, how about you come with me? You've talked to   
Moonstream before." Eyeing him uncertainly, she went to get her shoes also.  
They had nearly reached the abode of the Honored Moonstream when Tris   
finally spoke.  
  
"Niko, what did she say through palm-magic?" Niko swallowed again.  
  
"She didn't really say, she showed. Some of it I'm not sure was   
intentionally. Sort of like scattered memories as her mind sorted out what   
I was trying to say." The girl's gray eyes softened uncharacteristically.  
  
"And just what did she show?"  
  
"It was a land... nothing like I'd ever seen before. There were trees   
bigger than anything we know of, and they were the basis of a civilization   
in the trees. But there were some memories on the ground, of people who   
looked more like our friend here." Tris continued looking at him after he   
finished talking. She knew he hadn't said everything. If it was simply a   
civilization of tree-people, he'd have been intrigued. But this...  
  
"Niko, Trisana, to what do I honor this visit?" Moonstream's cool voice   
broke into her thoughts and she looked up at the head of Winding Circle.  
  
"Ah, Moonstream." Niko visibly regained his composure. "I do believe I   
have found another..." He stepped to the side to allow her full view of   
Umeko. "... another one for Discipline."  
  
"Well Niko, don't you suppose she ought to try one of our other houses   
first? Perhaps you should give the girl a chance. What's your name, dear?"  
  
"Umeko Riona."  
  
"My, what a peculiar accent. Where are you from, Umeko?" The purple-eyed   
girl just threw up her hands in the air and paced a few steps away from   
the dedicate, then back to her place. "Minna tsaete-nakte wa narimasen ka?   
Umeko Riona-san! San!!" She took a deep breath or two. "Sorekara   
Midori-Sora kara des." There was a pause. "Gomen ne."  
  
"Well, she's just a little Rosethorn, isn't she? Goodness, Niko, what was   
she stating so strongly?" Niko hung his head, and Tris jumped in before he   
had time to speak.  
  
"She said," 'Oh goddess please let this be right...' "Does she have to   
tell everyone to call her Umeko-san? Then I think that she's from   
Midori-Sora... and then apologized for the outburst." Moonstream smiled,   
then looked slightly puzzled.  
  
"Midori-Sora? I don't believe I've heard of it."  
  
"It's an island on the western sea. A... big island."  
  
"My my... well tell her we all welcome her to Winding Circle. Niko,   
you've been awfully quiet. What did you sense in her?"  
  
"A... a different sort of power. I believe she can show you..." He   
motioned with his hands.  
  
"San-kai kyoo... mochiron." Umeko laid out her hands in front of her,   
palm-up. "Ikimasho, Muunstrimu-sensei."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I'd suggest touching your palms to hers." Tris said. A deep breath for   
something new, and Moonstream reached out to the girl. Tris watched hard   
as the magic was obviously going on. The power, unlike most silvery stuff,   
was greeny-gold. She frowned. The communication this time took longer than   
the other two. Soon, Tris noticed, it wasn't just Umeko's hands glowing,   
but Moonstream's too. When they pulled their hands away, the green-gold   
lingered in a faint mist that was absorbed into them.  
  
"Well..." Moonstream said softly. "Niko, I do wish you luck, and all the   
others who will work with Umeko-san. And you, child of the Erdlings and   
Kindar." She smiled. "Do teach your new friends that game. And try to find   
a teacher suitable to your particular situation."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Muunstriimu-sensei."  
  
"Of course."  
The next day found Umeko awake earlier than everyone else. Rather, Lark   
found her awake earlier than everyone else, crouched in front of the   
fireplace, making some of her tea and something Lark couldn't identify   
from the scent.  
  
"Good morning, Umeko-san." She greeted. The girl started and looked up,   
hair shining the color of molten copper in the morning sun.  
  
"Ohaiyou gozaimasu, Raaruku-sensei." She took the pot off the fire.   
"Gohan ga suki des ka? Mochimas shoyu." She shook a flask of tantalizing   
deep amber liquid.  
  
"Shoyu?" Lark questioned, pointing at it.  
  
"Hai! Sugoi!" She dished up a bowl of the rice for herself, then paused   
over the second bowl until Lark nodded. Along with the rice and tea, there   
was fruit and nuts, some types of which were ones Lark knew were not grown   
in either Rosethorn's or Crane's gardens.  
  
"Impressive, Umeko-san." The girl smiled. "Just how much of what I say do   
you understand?"  
  
(do me a favor and actually sound this out) "Muchu ov it." Lark's jaw   
about hit the floor.  
  
"You can..."  
  
"Muustriimu-sensei gaivu mii sumhe..." she struggled with words harsher   
than her own native tongue. "Gaiduraines." (guidelines) "Throu pense."  
  
"Pense?" Lark questioned, trying a sticky, green fruit.  
  
"Is a... mind-touch." She grinned again. "Is iizii tuu rearn through   
pense. Shii never forgettu my home." Now Lark was really interested.  
  
"You told her of your home?"  
  
"Shii ask."  
  
"Ah." There was a pause as the two ate. "If I may ask what your home was   
like?"  
  
"Is iiziier through pense..." she sounded hesitant. "Not a good pikture   
you get with tark."  
  
"Lark, who's talking?" Rosethorn asked from the other end of the room,   
yawning and rubbing her eyes. Umeko giggled.  
  
"Ohaiyou gozaimasu, Rosuthono-sensei!"  
  
"Oh, it's just Umeko-san..." She answered mischievously. Rosethorn sat   
next to the purple-eyed girl and looked at the fruits.  
  
"Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith... where did all this come from?"  
  
"Guriinu-Sky."   
  
"Green-Sky? I've never heard of--wait a minute!!" She turned to Umeko.   
"You can talk!"  
  
"Aktuarii... it is that I can tark in your diarect. I courd arways takuu."  
  
"Don't you backtalk me missy, I'll hang you in the well!" The girl looked   
the dedicate up and down.  
  
"Yuu onrii as big as me. How yuu do that?" At that Lark couldn't contain   
herself anymore and doubled over in teary mirth.  
  
"She uses that threat on everyone. Especially me, at least twice a day."   
Briar said from his doorway. "So how'd you learn to talk overnight?"  
  
"Is is a normaru thing to repeat so manii times everythingu?" And Lark   
laughed even harder.  
"So that's what you spent so long communicating... what did you call   
it... pensing with Honored Moonstream for. She was teaching you common..."   
Niko said in awe.  
  
"Hai! It was interestingu."  
  
"I would imagine so." Sandry commented from over her embroidery. "Being   
taught an entire language in such a short amount of time..."  
  
"Though she seems to have overlooked a few rules of syntax." Tris noted   
wryly.  
  
"Sintacks?" Umeko asked from the floor, where she was brushing her fox,   
Akai.  
  
"In this case, word order." Tris waved it off even as she spoke. "Is   
Frostpine coming to meet Umeko-san, Niko?"  
  
"He told me that the will later on today. Dedicate Crane is coming soon   
to see the fruits and such she has brought with her."  
  
"Can we not talk about him if it's not absolutely necessary?" Rosethorn   
called from the garden. That was followed with Briar's good-natured   
chuckle.  
  
"Huu iz Krain?"  
  
"A Water-Temple Dedicate that Rosethorn doesn't always get along with."   
Sandry answered. "He has a greenhouse, a big... well it's made of glass-"  
  
"I know that a greenhousu iz."  
  
"You do? Well, okay. Well he grows plants in there out-of-season, and   
Rosethorn doesn't like it... it's been a feud for as long as we've known   
them."  
  
"Sounds as if it is sirry."  
  
"Now there's something -- sorry, Umeko-san -- but why is it you can't say   
'l's?" Niko asked.  
  
"Ers? None of them in my ranguage."  
  
"Hmmm..." He narrowed his eyes. "Motion what I say. Lane."  
  
"Rain." She made the motion of raindrops falling with her fingers.  
  
"LLane."  
  
"RRain." More raindrops.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Asked a voice from the door. There, in all   
his glory, stood Crane, nose in the air.  
  
"But didn't you plan it that way?" Rosethorn countered from the enterance   
to her garden.  
  
"Would I do something like that?" He asked innocently. Rosethorn   
delicately arched a brow.  
  
"The issue at hand, if you two don't mind?" Lark reminded them.  
  
"But of course. Those interesting plants that this young lady has in her   
possesion." Umeko stood and regally floated over next to Rosethorn. Crane   
looked mildly surprised at the resemblance between the two, but kept his   
observations to himself.  
  
"They are over on the tabre, here." Spread across the kitchen table were   
all the odd kinds of fruits, seeds, and leaves that Umeko had in her   
possesion. Prime among those were the tea leaves.  
  
"And what an array..." he walked over, followed closely by Rosethorn.  
  
"Now don't you think to go planting this in your silly greenhouse-"  
  
"That is JUST what I intend to do!"  
  
"It's so unnatural!"  
  
"It is perfectly natural!"  
  
"The plants-"  
  
"Urusai!!!" A very irate Umeko shreiked. "Baka, bakamitai, bakayaro,   
chiksho! Anatatachi bakamitai aho!" Put simply, the arguing dedicates shut   
up. "Dare mo shokbuts okurimono-masen moshi kenka anatatachi ni desu!"   
There was a long silence in which all occupants of the room, save   
Rosethorn and Crane, stared at Umeko. "Now." She stated in common, and   
much more calmly. "There is enough for both yuu. And I want to see   
greenhousu." The plant-mages exchanged glances.  
  
"So you are interested in MY greenhouse."  
  
"Yes. Greenhouses there were on Green-Sky arso." Crane looked shocked.  
  
"Well then..."  
  
"Read the way, Sensei." 


End file.
